Sugar Cubes, A Storm and A Green Eyed God
by andthatswhyismilexD
Summary: What if Finnick didn't die? (Spoiler;) ) What if everyone thought he'd died? What if the Everlark's had a secret daughter? What if they met Finnick Jnr and watched him grow up? What if I ask too many questions and give the plot away? First fanfiction so first ever summary but dont judge a fanfiction by the summary T cause I'm conscious btw it's pretty much every catching fire main
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar Cube, A Storm and A Green Eyed God**

A/N

Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction... actually that's a lie. My and my friends write stories on scrap pieces of paper and pass them around in maths or dt or whatever. Anyway I tend to ramble on so if you don't like random author notes in the middle of sentences you'll probably hate me :( so I'm sorry:). Anyway I decided (spoiler alert) what if Finnick didn't die? What if he was known as being dead but was alive? Then I had the brilliant (if I do say so myself) idea about everlark's daughter and annick's son. Ok I need to shut up. Hope you enjoy :)

Katniss POV

We silently got on the train, never making eye contact or even glancing at each other. We were met by a suprising sober Haymich.

"Well if it isn't my two favourite people in the world" he declared with a voice full of sarcasm. Damn I hate him sometimes! I swear if he tries anything today he's getting a slap.

"Hello Sweetheart" he says, placing a arm around my shoulder.

"That's it!" I yell and slap him right in the cheek. His cheek turns red and he looks like he's going to murder me.

"Now now you two," a VERY familiar voice says softly trying not to laugh, "you are both a terrible influence on Finnick Junior"

"ANNIE!" I yell running into her almost knocking her over even though she was taller than me. Her dark green eyes looked me up and down and she laughed, "since when are we this close" she said while tossing her dark hair backand making her side fringe more out of its uniform possition. When we calmed down Annie Cresta asked Peeta, "How are the flashbacks?" With a worried expression.

"Ok I think" Peeta replied warmly smiling at her. Haymich asked Peeta some 'guy questions' so me and Annie went to sit on the royal purple sofa on the other side of the campartment.

"Relationship status" Annie asked with a small smirk.

"Mmm...well...errr... engaged" I finally said hesitating a bit... well a lot. Annie had a big grin plastered on her face and replied, "I'll be waiting for the invitation and I expect to me honourable bridesmaid, seeing as you were for mine and fins." Annie said the last part quieter with a said smile on her face.

"Mommy?" A sleepy 3 year old said coming out of one of the rooms on the train in fish pajamas. As a gust of wind blew through the compartment his bronze hair moved from covering his face to reveal bright blue/green eyes. He looked just like... Finnick Odair.

I sat there gobsmacked as Annie ran over to him to pick him up and said, "Katniss, Peeta, meet Mini Finni"

A/N I was going to stop there... but I'm too into this. .. damn you fanfiction :P

3 weeks later...

"Katniss wake up. Katniss calm down beautiful. Its just a nightmare. Stay calm." Peeta's calm voice whispered in my ear. I sat up, tears streaming down my face.

"Peeta it was so real" I cry into his chest.

"Katniss I am so sorry" he replies voice turning stern

"Why?"

"We just lost out child and I haven't comforted you. I feel like an idiot! I shipped us off to District 4 to be with Annie without your consent! I feel terrible. We just lost our baby girl and I never spoke to you once"

"Peeta yes it was hard moving to District 4 without even having the chance to say good bye to District 12 but it holds so many bad memories. This is for the best."

"Ok if you're sure" Peeta says as he captures his lips with mine.

A quiet knock on the door breaks us apart.

"Mmm...Katniss?"

"Annie?"

"Oh good your awake" she says relaxing a bit, "Mini Finni wants to show you the sea."

"Ok, tell him I'll meet him by the window at 5" I say.

5 minutes later...

"Kati! Kati! It's the sea" the 3 year old yelled excitedly.

"Yeah mini finni, it's beautiful isn't it." I replied, mesmorized by the blues and greens of the sea out of the train window.

"Fin loved the sea"Annie whispered sadly.

A/N it really is the end now. As this is my first fanfic it's sort of like a trial so if not many people read it I might just leave it so please review if you enjoyed and I'll upload the plot twist ;) I wonder who it may involve... hint hint... anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you did favourite and comment and all that good stuff:) byeeee

-andthatswhyismilexD xx


	2. Chapter 2: The Plot Twist

THE PLOT TWIST

**A/N**

**Hi guys I decided to carry on *squeals with excitement* because I seemed to get awesome feed back so thanks to:**

_**Crazyfangirl: I totally agree with you on the whole Fin shouldn't have died thing and your Spanish lessons sound so much more fun than mine! Though we did have that conversation in English once :) . I'm so glad you like the story and sorry I didn't update sooner I sort of actually forgot my login for fanfic I dont even no how but that you for reviewing and enjoying anyway =) =) =) =)**_

**_houseofme: Thank you! I'm so glad you like the story and your work is amazing :) :)_**

**_kira: Kira from school (that's your new nickname ;) ) reveal the plot of the whole story to ANYONE and I will personally kill you silently in your sleep with Johanna's axe ;p_**

**Anyway thank you guys for reviewing it really lifted my spirits at 3:45 in the morning (damn you insomnia) =) (can we tell I like smileys alot?) Only a short one today but I promise to upload tomorrow and you can all yell at me if I dont ;) have funnnnn**

_Last time..._

_"Fin loved the sea" Annie whispered sadly._

Meanwhile...

In the dark, damp cell lay a familiar silohette chained to a wall. A women, if you could call her human, with crazy green hair strolled into the room.

"What do you want?" The gruff voice said from within the darkness, "the Capitol was destroyed 3 years ago why bother keeping me here?"

"Oh I don't know" her silly voice said echoing on the prison cell walls, "seeing as , I'm Snow's daughter, call it revenge" she said, her voice turning menicing with the mention of revenge.

"Did you know Everdeen and Mellark had a baby." She continued, "Yeah cute little thing. Helped deliver it myself, mind you, their only engaged." Disgust in her voice.

"Good for them," the shadow replied sarcastically.

"Now now less of that please. Poor pair are daughter-less, thought she's dead." The green haired freak said staring into space.

"What?" He said extremely confused.

"I STOLE THE CHILD YOU IDIOT!" She shouted as she snapped her fingers at one of the guards, "I wonder what they would've named her." She says as the guard returns with small bundle. She kicks her fingers and points to the ground infront of the figure. The figure moves more into the light, his once bright bronze hair dull and this once vibrant eyes also dull.

"Enjoy your little friend, Finnick Odair, and to think you were once desirable!" She laughs darkly while exiting the cell, leaving the bronze hair God in shock.

**A/N **

**Well I know it's only short and most of you probably saw it coming but oh well it was fun to write! Might write another chapter today or probably tomorrow but I'm gunno plan it first. How do you spell the Capitol in the Hunger Games land is it Capitol or Capital? I'm never sure! Also menacingly probably isn't a proper word and my English teacher would be so proud ;) anyway I hope you enjoy it and yell at me if I dont update but I'm sort of not sure where to go with the stroy so suggestions would be helpful so just mention them in a review and I'll answer in my new chapter :) . Im not sure if I delt with the whole Katniss and Peeta miscarriage right but I'm a 13 year old girl so don't really know much about it or how it feels but I hope it was ok.**

**Random section = I listened to Coldplay Violet Hill and Fall Out Boy This Ain't A Scene (It's A Arms Race) so check them out if you want especially Violet Hill because my next chapter will be on that song.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting and review plzzzz cause I'm stuck for ideas for filler chapters. Dont know how long this story will be but probably not to long because I get bored easily ;) and way thank you and review or follow :) **

**-andthatswhyismilexD also known as Meghan from school :) x**


	3. Chapter 3: Violet Hill

**A/n**

**Hiyaaaa I decided to update today so its almost 5pm in England but I am going to update before I forget! Two chapters in one day! Aren't you lucky people ;) think of it as a late Christmas present. Btw I realized I use way too many smiley faces so im cutting down :) **

**I forgot to mention in my last chapter but thank you to LilyGinnyAlicia and houseofme for favouriting and also chockyroads for following :)**

**Enjoyyyy**

VIOLET HILL

_4 years later..._

Fin POV

A small girl with medium length brown hair ran into the cell with the 'Green Haired Freak' walking behind her smugly and her heels clicked. The little girls blue eyes where filled with tears.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" I yelled while scooping her into my arms.

"Well while I was playing with her hair I let her watch the quarter quell best bits that was never shown on tv lets just say it was... intense." She said smugly before adding, "oh and I told her that her parents don't love her."

"YOU CAN'T SAY THAT TO A 4 YEAR OLD!" I yelled back while hugging her small body.

"She doesn't know them anyway," she said as she walked out the cell locking the door. I could see the guilt in her eyes. I don't know why she still locks the cell. I say cell she moved us to a actual room but the light flickers and it's the horrible interior of the rooms on the trains that tributes get. I makes me uncomfortable and the windows are barred anyway so it is still a cell... maybe more of a prison. Anyway I gave up running away years ago.

"Is she right?" I heard a small voice ask me as she looked into my eyes.

"No of course not," I say sternly but not to sternly, "they'd love you with all their heart! Especially your Daddy."

After a long silence, she asks, "Uncle Fin? Tell me a story of you and Annie?"

"Ok Little Duck," I reply with a smile.

"Never trust a duck," she said under her breath. Damn she's a weird child. (A/n if you can tell me where the never trust a duck quote is from I'll be impressed)

"This ones a bit scary are you sure?" She nods and sits up trying to seem brave. She's so much like her mother.

(A/N I recommend you listen to violet hill right about now so you understand bit more)

"One December there had been many storms and the month seemed to drag on and be long. The sky as always dark even in the day. There was snow everywhere, white snow. Annie and I sat on the roof of the beach hut I owned looking out at the sea. I noticed people watching us from their windows while we froze.

During the storm many houses were destroyed so some Capitol people came to sort out and fix buildings but they looked like idiots parading around like idiots so everyone decided to lie low.

When we were allowed to return to the square, they'd made banks look like churches and there were pictures of foxes all around as if it was God. People got really annoyed so started walking around with guns hidden in all sorts of places but then the Peacekeepers starting demonstrating public whippings on wooden posts that looked like crosses. This was happening in District 12 aswell. Do you remember I told you about Gale?" I ask and she nods her head so I continue, "well it happened to him in District 12. Peacekeepers started wearing extra armour as one got shot while I was in the town square so I ran home to Annie not wanting to see what happened or any of it unfold. It turned out to be a riot." I look down at the little girl who seems intrigued.

"Continue" she says impatiently.

"Ok," I say while laughing, "The announcement of the Quarter Quell came and so did the secret announcement of the rebellion. I really didn't want to be involved in any of it and neither did your parents and Annie. I didn't want to be a soldier. Then it started going wrong and I became the captain of a sinking ship.

As me and Annie were now married I didn't want to leave her."

"You look like your really sad. I think you miss her." The little voice interupts me.

"Yep I do." I reply.

"Can you carry on?" She asks worryingly.

"Sure," I say with a smile, "Before us soldiers left, I took Annie to a hill called Violet Hill that Katniss and Peeta, your mom and dad, used to visit. We sat in the snow for hours. All that time she was silent still. As I saw Gale come and collect me to say we were going I stood up and looked at her still form and said 'if you love me, won't you let me know?' I said sternly really upset. As we walked away I saw Katniss walk up to her and they followed us to the hovercraft. Just as I got in the hovercraft she said 'if you love we, why'd you left me go?" But it was too late and I was gone. The last time I saw Annie, my love, was on Violet Hill." I finish my story with tears rolling down my cheek. I feel the small child hug my arm and say

"Don't be sad Finnick. I, Bryony Everdeen-Mellark, will get us out of her somehow!" She says triumphantly and proudly.

I smile at her and laugh slightly and say, "you've got guts kid." And hug her until she falls asleep.

**A/N **

**Wow. That was emotional to write and I hope it pulls on your heart strings. I think this is my longest chapter yet but anyway not much to say because I had a little chat with myself in the last chapter! I do hope you enjoyed that and listened to the song while reading because it would really help with the atmosphere of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed Finnicks Point Of View and Bryony's character. I totally havent based her off of my self... oh well I'll admit I will be vain ;) and I said thid would be a short author note...**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**-andthatswhyismilexD/Meghan you choose:) xxxx **


End file.
